THW World Heavyweight Championship
The THW (Total Hardcore Wrestling) World Heavyweight Championship is a backyard wrestling World Heavyweight Championship as recognized by THW. It was first awarded on October 30, 2006 to Skull Jr.. Background When THW started on August 19, 2006, the only titles to win were those of Skull Jr.'s previous federation, now known as the "Old Federation". To change this, on September 30, 2006 at "THW Saturday", Skull announced after a match between him and JG Knight, that he, JG, and his brother Sunomi would wrestle a triple threat fog match for the newly created THW Championship exactly a month later. JG only wrestled one match after that in 2006 due to falling ill. On October 30, Skull and Sunomi wrestled the fog match - basically an iron man match except with a fog machine blowing, possibly to make it harder for the participants to see. Skull became the first champion, and lost the belt on November 24 to Sunomi. There was no belt to represent the title until the 24th, and Skull was awarded a brand new title right before the match against Sunomi. He won it back the next day, and had a successful reign until August 18, 2007, when he once again lost it to his brother. On September 25, Skull defeated JG Knight to unify the "Old Fed" Heavyweight and World Titles. Skull would have to pick which one would go defunct, and which one he would defend at "THW 16: Halloween Chaos", with the THW Championship also on the line. Skull picked the "Old Fed" World Title to defend, and Sunomi successfully defended the belt against Snipe on September 29 to make the rematch official. Skull won the unification match. He was champion until December 31, when defending the title in a tournament, he lost to JG Knight in the finals. The belt was vacated on January 5, 2008, because of interference by Sunomi and Snipe. A new champion was announced to be crowned on January 31 in an elimination match between the four individuals. Snipe won, and was immediately challenged by The Demon, another THW wrestler who was at the time the THW Supercontinental Champion. Snipe accepted and lost the title. The Demon eventually lost the belt to Skull on February 12, and Skull lost it to Sunomi on March 5. On March 6, Skull presented a new belt to Sunomi in a public announcement and renamed the title from the THW Championship to the THW World Heavyweight Championship. On March 7, Sunomi lost the newly renamed and redesigned title to Skull in a Parking Lot Brawl. Skull would hold on to it for ten days before losing it to UCW/HWL alumni Blade. Blade was a replacement for Sunomi who had been attacked. Blade successfully defended the title against JG on March 19, but lost the belt back to Skull on March 30, and was never seen in THW again. Skull lost to JG for the title on April 3, and JG to Skull on April 5. Skull then had one of the longest reigns since 2007 for the belt, before losing it to Sunomi on June 20. The win guaranteed Sunomi would walk in champion at THW's last event on July 5. He had already successfully defended the "Old Fed" World Title on June 16 to guarantee defending that belt at the last event. JG had successfully defended his THW International World Title also on June 16 to guarantee a spot in THW's last show. It looked as if Sunomi VS JG Knight was to be the main event, however, on June 25, JG cheated in a match against The Demon to win, causing Skull to remove him from the match and make him re-earn his spot. On June 28, Skull became the new THW International World Champion to gain a spot against Sunomi. On July 5, there were technical problems that pushed the show back a week. On July 12, Skull and Sunomi faced off in a Best 2/3 Falls Match to unify the THW World Heavyweight Championship, "Old Fed" World Championship, and the THW International World Championship. Skull beat Sunomi in a normal first round match, but Sunomi beat Skull in a falls count anywhere second round. It was a 15 minute iron man match in round three, and with five minutes left it looked as if Sunomi was going to win, 4-3. Skull pushed back though, tying it up and taking the lead 30 seconds between falls to take the lead, 5-4. With a minute left, Skull put the icing on the cake to win the match 6-4. The brothers embraced and went back inside to end Total Hardcore Wrestling. Skull's reign as the holder of the titles officially ended on December 31, 2008 (for the THW World Title however, that would be changed when the federation was revived). Skull had inter-promotional bouts in conjunction with Hardcore Championship Wrestling on November 29 and on January 10, 2009. Another one was scheduled for March 27 but was delayed many times. Between the time the match was delayed, Skull held a THW reunion on July 12, but only he and Sunomi showed up. In an exact rematch of the year before, Skull retained the three belts against his brother and ended the show the same way. The third inter-promotional match with HCW happened on August 21, with Skull putting the THW World Heavyweight and THW Undisputed Titles on the line, while RPK, his opponent, put the NBYWA International Heavyweight Title on the line. RPK won, and was declared the new champion. Skull was supposed to join HCW in September and take the titles back in a match, but that never happened. Contact between Skull and HCW also faded, and on October 6, Skull removed RPK from recognition of having the THW World and Undisputed Titles at any point due to it. In 2010, Skull defended the title in what he promised was to be the last time on September 5 against Karnage at his "THW 22/NBYWA 1: A New Beginning" supershow. Karnage had to drop out though, so Skull won the match by forfeit, retaining the title and winning the vacant NBYWA World Heavyweight and NBYWA International Heavyweight Championships. On July 14, 2011, Skull revived THW and the belt, resuming his role as champion. On September 3 in Hockingport, Ohio, at NBYWA 6, RPK defeated Skull for the title. This marks the first time a THW title was defended and changed hands outside of Michigan. On April 9, RPK announced that he wouldn't be defending the title, taking it "hostage", due to his anger over not getting his promised shot at the NBYWA World Title. THW responded by firing RPK and vacating the title on April 13. However, the original belt has been brought in to be temporarily used until the current belt could be returned. On May 31, Skull became the owner of the Michigan Wrestling Association. On June 11, he announced the federation would close on July 29 (the show has since been delayed many times, eventually taking place on September 16). At the show he planned to have a match to crown the new THW and NBYWA World Champion. The show was eventually shrunk down from it's original card, and the participants were announced as former champions Skull and RPK (with RPK defending his MWA World Heavyweight Championship). On September 16, the last "MWA IMPACT" took place. Skull defeated RPK by forfeit to win all three belts. RPK then delivered a shoot after being fired from the federation. On September 30, at "THW 23/NBYWA 8" Day 2, Skull defended the title against rookie Donovan Bagwell. Donovan upset Skull, winning the title. After Skull gave a speech, Donovan and RPK joined forces and Skull was beat down. On October 3, the title was once again vacated because THW and All-Out Championship Wrestling (AOCW) split their joint-booking agreement. Donovan's main federation was AOCW. On December 14, Skull announced that at the next THW show, a tournament would be held for the THW World Title. Finally, on September 1, 2013 at "NBYWA 9: On The Fly", the tournament was canceled in favor of The Demon taking on Coalt Williams for the vacant championship, with Demon's THW Hardcore Title on the line as well. Demon won the match to become a double champion. On May 25, 2014 at "HCW Memorial Bash," The Demon and AOCW World Champion "Wild Man" Dan faced off in a unification match for the titles, with the stipulation that the loser's championship would be absorbed into the winner's. Dan quickly won the match and then spit on the THW World Title belt while making his exit, ending the championship. It was later revealed that after being taken out of the main event that night, Coalt Williams took the belt for himself. On June 29, Coalt uploaded a promo, rechristening the title as the CGS (Come Get Some) Heavyweight Championship. THW has not yet commented on its legitimacy. Title History External Links *Official THW Championship History